The Girl
by WrittenSound
Summary: Yuuri is missing and Wolfram finds him upset. From there, he is given a certain condition to abide to if he wishes to return to Earth. Warning: MalexMale Relationship. WolfYuu/Yuuram. Oneshot? Maybe?
1. Chapter 1

It was raining.

Gunter was rushing through the halls of the castle, his footsteps echoing off of the stone walls. He was yelling for His Majesty in that overexcited way he had. Most of the residents had grown used to his overbearing personality, but Wolfram was never more irate than when Gunter insisted on fawning over Yuuri. _His_ Yuuri. Despite what anyone else, including the wimp, said, Wolfram and Yuuri were engaged to be married and that made Yuuri more his than anyone else's.

"_What,_ pray, are you making such a commotion about Lord Von Christ?" Wolfram growled.

"His Majesty! Oh, what a terrible turn of events this is! Oh, My Majesty is gone! Where might the darkness have stolen him to? Why does My Majesty insist upon hiding from his most loyal subject?" Gunter flipped his long silvery hair dramatically, wiping tears from his glistening lavender eyes. "I only pray harm has not come to his most gentle, loving, kind, noble head! My poor Majesty!"

"What do you mean, 'my'?" Wolfram glared.

"Now, now, Sir Von Bielefeld. You really should be more generous like your most charming fiancee! His Majesty does belong to all of his subjects! And you should be more concerned about his whereabouts, don't you think?" Wolfram's arms crossed as he contemplated turning Gunter into the night's main course for dinner, but the man had a point.

"Where did you last see him?" Wolfram questioned, trying to keep the scorn out of his voice.

"This morning during his studies! He was dozing off, but even in rest His Majesty looks so defined! Like the regal King of -"

"ENOUGH!" Wolfram interupted. "Where did he go after? It's only barely afternoon."

"My, my, isn't someone impatient," Gunter huffed. "Well, Lord Weller came to take His Majesty to a meeting of some sort. They most likely went to Gwedal's office, but neither know where he has run off to and it's time to finish his studies! I only wish our King were more diligent! But I suppose it's only part of his charismatic perso- Where are you _going_ Sir Von Bielefeld?"

Satisfied that this was all of the information Gunter had at his disposal, Wolfram decided to continue his search in a less undignified approach than his counterpart had taken. He'd simply go to his brother and ask in a stoic fashion where his fiancee had gotten off to and what they were talking about. Simple as that. Hopefully Gwendal would keep from frowning – wrinkles really didn't suit his handsome face and perhaps Gunter would take to the dark headed male and lay off of the double black Maou if Gwendal didn't look quite so intimidating.

Wolfram hesitated at the door, hearning voices within.

"-made any progress yet?"

"As far as we can see, His Majesty is no longer on Castle grounds."

"We may have to announce this publicly and start a search... This isn't good.."

"If you'd tied him down like I said this wouldn't have been a problem! We knew he'd get worked up."

"To be perfectly honest, Yozak, we though it was just one of your dirty fantasies..."

"Oh, Conrad! You know I only have dirty fatasies about handsome brunette soldiers."

Disgusted, Wolfram held in a gag. He could almost hear Yozak winking at his older brother. Unable to tolerate anymore, he barged in without knocking. So much for stoic.

"Where is my fiancee?" Wolfram shouted, glaring at his older siblings plus Yozak – all of which had shock registered on their faces.

Gwendal glared at Yozak. "_This_ is why I told you to guard the door and not participate in the meeting you ingrate."

"Gwendal-" Conrad muttered softly, attempting to protect his friend, but being cut off in the process.

"Just coz you ain't gettin any don't mean-"

"SHUT UP!" Wolfram exclamed, fuming. "Tell me where Yuuri is, what you were talking about when he ran and STOP BICKERING!"

The room was silent and Wolfram was just beginning to contemplate burning one of Gwendal's knitted pig... bear... things... when Conrad cleared his throat. Wolfram's attention shifted to his little big brother, flames still dancing in his eyes.

Conrad's gentle yet completely fake smile graced his features before he stood in a mock-military position and Wolfram's eyes narrowed. "His Majesty's engagement was taken into question, His emotions got out of control and he ran off. His whereabouts are currently unknown and any information will eventually make it's way to you, Wolfram."

"It's Sir Von Belefield in this room, Lord Weller!" Wolfram humphed, not liking the turn his search was taking. If it had something to so with the engagement, Wolfram was the last person Yuuri probably wanted to see. "What exactly was being said about _our_ engagement?" Wolfram asked, emphasizing that it was his engagement as well as the Maoh's that was being questioned.

"It's been two years, brat." Yozak explained. "Other offers have been made and we thought we'd inform the King of certain... Rumors about a certain blonde fiance as a result of the long wait. True, the kid's only seventeen, would be a toddler if he'd grown up here, but the fact that no plans have been made-"

"So you're encouraging him to officially end it." Wolfram had to will his tears not to fall at the betrayal he felt for his brothers. Yozak was Yozak... But he had thought his relationship with Conrad and Gwendal had been improving...

"That relationship is detrimental to your well being if the Maou has no intention of following through with his -"

"Fine." Woflram cut Gwendal off, not wanting to hear any more. "I know where he is then. Good afternoon," He finished curtly, stomping back out the the door he came from.

Conrad sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to send out a search party.

"Don't you act relieved! How could you-"

"Gwendal, you can't lie to that face any more than I can," Conrad argued. Gwendal blushed in acknowledgement, but the glare that softened didn't leave his face.

"You didn't have to tell him so much – and that counts for you too, Yozak!"

"At least we didn't tell him that Yuuri renounced his claim to the thrown and vowed never to come back."

The room stayed silent after that.

It was raining.

Yuuri Shibuya was soaked head to toe. It had started raining when the rumors were mentioned. The thunder came not long after he left the castle. Drops of rain mingled with the tears on his face. How had he not known what he was doing to Wolfram's reputation? The more he thought about it, the more he feared that he _did_ know and was only ignoring the signs so he wouldn't be burdened. So long Yuuri had known he loved that blonde mazoku with jealous green eyes. So long he'd given in to subtle touches and layed in bliss with Wolfram by his side at night – that is, when he wasn't kicked out of the bed. His little bishounen... Yuuri sighed.

When he came back from Earth after he thought he'd had to leave for good, when he saw Wolfram's desperate and tear filled eyes, that adorable blush – Yuuri knew he should stop pretending that he didn't love his addmitedly _male_ fiance. But he'd been denying intimate contact for so long! How awkward and weird and out of character would it have been for him to just plan a wedding out of the blue? Wolfram would have thought he'd become dillusional! And what if things started moving too fast? He couldn't risk hurting Wolfram because of an unpredicted reaction to something _too_ intimate. But now, thinking about it, he'd been selfish...

"_Wolfram's reputation has been tarnished! People are saying..." When Gwendal couldn't finish, Yozak took over._

"_People are sayin' the brat is your pretty-boy-whore." _

That was too much to handle. Yuuri couldn't lead a populace who not only questioned his morals, but questioned Wolfram's virtue! Maybe it was rash and maybe it wasn't the wisest decision he had ever made, but Yuuri had renounced his claim to the thown of Shin Makoku and his last order as King was for Gwendal to fill out the appropriate paper-work.

Yuuri hadn't even thought of Greta as he stormed out of the castle, taking Ao and riding off of the grounds.

A choked sob escaped his lips. He was only waiting here until Wolfram came to find him. Then, he'd confess the feelings he'd been harboring for so long – almost a year – and ask Wolfram to return to Earth with him. He felt so wrong for disowning his people, and disowning his daughter, but there was little he could do when escaping all of that responsibility felt so right. His whole world felt backwards. Maybe that's what love did to him...

"Hey, wimp!" A familiar voice called from only a few yards behind him. Yuuri's smile was only a little bit forced as he turned to Wolfram on his white steed, shining like the sun in the middle of a heavy rain storm.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri shouted his usual retort. Wolfram dismounted, tying his horse to a tree then bounding over to his fiance.

"I knew you'd remember..." Yuuri said quietly.

"You told me to, so I figured it was pretty important and took it to heart." Wolfram mumbled in reply, blushing slightly.

_It was sunny that day. Yuuri had finally agreed to be alone with Wolfram outside of the bed chambers. The breeze ruffled Yuuri's hair and he breathed in the smell of fresh air. _

"_I think if I'm sad, I'll come here from now on."_

"_Don't be ridiculous," Wolfram replied. "I won't let you be sad. And even if you were, why would you come here of all places, where no one could protect you?" _

"_I'd come here because it makes me think of you. It's beautiful... And, if you know I'm sad, remember where I'll be. That way you can protect me." _

"You have everyone worried. We should go back," Wolfram said in a slightly more formal tone.

"You mean they haven't told you?" Wolfram looked back at the double black, confused. "I renounced my claim on the thrown. I was waiting here for you, so I could tell you something before I left Shin Makoku for good."

"WHAT?" Wolfram exclaimed, shocked. "What about Greta? What about Conrad? Or our people? What about..." _me..._ Wolfram couldn't say it. He knew now that Yuuri was probably going to reject him once and for all and leave so they wouldn't have to go through that awkward stage of learning how to be "just friends" again. It hurt so much – and, come to think of it, the rain felt sadder today than ever before. How appropriate.

"Wolfram... Listen, okay?" Wolfram only nodded numbly, trying to listen to Yuuri rip out his heart and shred it in front of him. These would be the only words he could cling to for the rest of his life that would remind him of his only love. He might as well make sure he memorized every detail.

"I've been lying to everyone for a while now. About a year, actually." That's about when Yuuri started accepting Wolfram's advances. Wolfram tried not to outwardly cringe. Maybe he did anyway, because Yuuri rushed to add, "Probably not in the way you're thinking, of course! I mean... That is to say... That I feel more than what I've been expressing lately..." Wolfram's ears perked up. _More? Could he really..._ "When Yozak said people have been saying that you're... My... Oh, God, people here are horrible." Yuuri looked at Wolfram with sad eyes. "How could they think you're a whore? How could they question how pure you are? How perfect?" Wolfram blushed and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when he heard the intensity of the pain in Yuuri's voice. _He really feels this strongly..._ "I can't lead people who question me – who question _you. _So I decided to leave. But I don't want to leave you. For the past year I've known that I care more for you than anyone else. That I do want a life with you. That I..." _Say it... Say it and I'll die a happy man. I'll have a heart attack right here and now! _"That I want you to raise Greta with me. That I want us to be a real family. And mostly that..." _The suspense is literally KILLING me! Just say it, Yuuri!_ "That I..." Yuuri gulped. He hated beating around the bush, and Wolfram looked so hopeful. Gosh, he was so beautiful. The way the fabric clinged to his body right where it counted and – Hooolllyyyy crap, he was saying something! Best he leave the gutters of his mind far from the conversation! He took a deep breath. "That I love you, Wolfr-"

He was cut off by fierce lips covering his own causing him to make a startled squeak. When Wolfram paused, he didn't think twice, he just knew that this was what he'd been waiting for for a year. What Wolfram had been waiting for for two years! He let his eyes slide shut and moved his mouth against Wolfram's, and let the blonde take control from there. A warm tongue licked Yuuri's bottom lip and he obediently opened his mouth. The two were shaking so much on wobbly knees that they nearly collapsed into a heap connected by the mouth to the muddy earth. Wolfram's shaking tentative hand made it's way up Yuuri's shirt, feeling the hard muscles from years of baseball and months of swordsmanship. Yuuri clutched Wolfram's hips, pulling the boy closer to him. Wolfram came up for air with a sharp gasp as certain parts of their anatomy brushed together. Finally, the blonde got a good look at his love. Dark hair clinging to tanned skin with sweat and rain, black eyes clouded with lust and love, mouth parted and swollen from kissing, panting heavily... And covered in mud. Wolfram sighed heavily.

"Oh, you know I love you Yuuri," Wolfram whispered into his ear, kissing and nipping and Yuuri's neck, enjoying the feeling of the younger boy squirming and moaning beneath him. Yuuri tried to maneuver himself so he could kiss Wolfram again, but Wolfram had other plans, pinning both of Yuuri's arms to the ground beneath them. Neither noticed that the rain had lessened only to a light drizzle.

"We have to go back to the castle though. People really _are _worried about you. They were about to start a search party when I left."

"I told you, I'm just-"

"So you're just going to _leave_ now?" Wolfram shouted incredulously. NOW? After he'd finally gotten what he'd waited so long for. "You're just going to leave me-"

"NO!" Yuuri shouted, wrestling around so he was on top of Wolfram, mud splashing onto both of their faces. "I was going to ask... If you wanted to come back to Earth with me..." Wolfram could only stare up at Yuuri in shocked silence, gaping like a fish.

"You don't have to... Only come if you -"

"WIMP!" Wolfram shouted. Yuuri shut up. "Of course I'll follow you wherever you go... Of course. But.. You can't just leave... What about Greta, the Kingdom? I can't go if you just abandon them! You wouldn't be the Yuuri I fell in love with..." Wolfram was blushing.

"But those people... The rumors, the gossip-"

"I don't care! Are you going to tell me there aren't rumors on Earth?"

"That's not the point! They don't trust their King!"

Wolfram wrestled Yuuri again so Yuuri was underneath him again. He leaned down, pressing against his fiancee in all of the right places to make Yuuri squirm, and whispered, "Then proove them wrong."

Wolfram had agreed to visit Earth with Yuuri so Yurri could obtain a much needed break from the overwhelming workload of being King, but Yuuri had some conditions to meet. First of all he had to notify Gwendal that he took back renouncing his title – which no one had really taken seriously anyway. He had to return to the castle and read Greta a bed-time story, and appointed Annissina to take care of the princess In their absense. And finally, when they got to Earth, Yuuri was to explain to his mother that _he _was the girl in the relationship, and therefore the wedding dress shopping would be a mother-son thing. But Jennifer was more than welcome to assist Wolfram In finding an appropraite tuxedo.

Yuuri glared at his fiance. "You really are a demon, aren't you?"

**A/N: Soo! Should I continue, should I leave it here? Does my writing suck, does it rock? This is my first Kyo Kara Maou Fanfiction, and I hope everyone likes it! I think if I continue there will be some drama with Shori and some of Yuuri's friends, but overall it should have a more lighthearted tone. Let me know if you'd continue to read I guess. I love me some WolfYuu! Also if I continue, let me know if I should bump up the rating... ;) **

**Finally, you should know that I am completely disregarding Season 3, since I never watched it. I felt like season two had an adequate ending, unless they were going to ADD some more shounen-ai-ish scenes. Instead, I heard they removed Wolfie screen time. So I stopped watching .**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri _really_ didn't want to go talk to Gwendal. He'd made such a scene earlier! But Wolfram insisted, and at that point, Yuuri didn't want to deny Wolfram anything he wanted. It was the least he could do, since Wolfram had put a skip into his step when he thought the world was crashing down around him. He could just write a letter, and they'd be on their way to Earth before Gwendal could say otherwise – but Yuuri's handwriting wasn't exactly _good_, and there were words he really didn't know how to spell. It sucked when he grew up learning Japanese, but was the ruler of a country with a dialect like... German, or something but the writing looked more like ancient hieroglyphs. It made him a very confused King.

So, writing the letter was out, and Yuuri didn't have any more time to spare. He'd already read Greta her bedtime story, told Anissina she was in charge of looking after the Princess for a week – or two – he really didn't know how funky the time difference would be this time, but he planned to be gone for five days on Earth. Now Yuuri had one requirement left before they went to Earth, and one for when they got there. He sighed. With his fiance's sense of humor, he wouldn't be surprised if his mom got her wish and they had babies with big black wings and devil horns. But, thank goodness they were both male. He already had his hands full with managing Greta along with the kingdom and his stubborn lover.

Hesitantly, Yuuri knocked on the door to Gwendal's office.

"Come in," was the grunted reply. Yuuri took a deep breath and opened the door, blushing when Gwendal looked at him like he'd grown a third arm. "Didn't expect you to see me so soon," he muttered.

"Uh, well ya see," Yuuri scratched the back of his head and forced out a laugh. "Two – well three – things I need to tell you." When Gwendal prompted him, Yuuri continued. "First of all, if it's okay, I'd like to keep being King..." At that, it was all Gwendal could do to keep from busting out laughing.

"Of course... Your Highness," he snickered. Yuuri flushed awkwardly.

"Second, I'm gonna be on Earth – uhh, five days my time, so maybe like two weeks max?" Gwendal gave a short nod. "And last... Keep this on the low-down," Yuuri lowered his voice conspiratorially. "No one can know – _especially_ not Wolfram." Gwendal looked confused, but nodded again. "I'm gonna plan..." Yuuri looked around to see if anyone was listening, and Gwendal would've sworn the kid had gone insane, "_a surprise wedding."_

"WHA-?"

"SHHHHHHHH! _It's for me and Wolf!" _Yuuri whispered, trying to keep Gwendal's voice down.

Gwendal blinked. His mouth twitched in sync with his eye. _3...2...1..."_Pff... Che... Heheh... ! Oh, that's too FUNNY!" Gwendal was leaning over, clutching his sides. He was nearly hysterical! "OHH! OHOHOHO, LORD! HAH! HAHAHAHAHA! Have you... ASAHHAHAHAHHAHA! Asked Wolfa- AHAHAHAHHAA -m about thi-HEHEHEHEHHEHE-s yet?"

Yuuri felt uncomfortable.

"Uh, no... That's why it's a surprise..."

Between bouts of laughter, Gwendal motioned for Yuuri to leave and said, "I'll see what I can do about your... surprise_ wedding!"_

Yuuri huffed as he walked through the hall. "It's really not that funny," he grumbled. Paying no attention as random guards saluted him, he moped all the way back to his room, before thinking of who waited inside, and smiled to himself. He could finally ignore the embarrassment and hold Wolfram the way he wanted. That alone was enough to get rid of his cloud of despair over being laughed at! He opened the door quickly, only to blush and slam the door back in place. Okay, maybe he _couldn't_ ignore the embarrassment!

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRRRYYYYY!" The shouted into the room. His face was the color of a tomato as he blushed. Seeing Wolfram... Nothing but a... black g-string... He was hyperventilating, and he seriously hoped that was not blood running from his nose!

"You wimp!" Wolfram yelled, laughing to himself at the look on his fiance's face. "Come in, I'm dressed now!"

Yuuri took a deep breath, and walked into their room. Wolfram was dressed in a pink hoodie with a white shirt underneath and tight jeans – Yuuri could not contain the huge grin that lit up his face. Pink _was _Wolfram's color after all, and he could not look more adorable in Yuuri's old clothes! Internally, Yuuri sighed. _'God. I really _am_ gay!"_ he thought, delighting with a sort of twisted humor.

Wolfram's smile was just about as big as Yuuri's, for the sole reason that Yuuri seemed so excited just to look at him! _Finally_ he got his wish! He could feel the love he felt for Yuuri being returned, and thank Shinou for that! He didn't know what he'd do if he were forced to give up on his one true love – and seeing how slowly Yuuri had been aging, it seemed like he was looking at a long and happy marriage in the near future.

Wolfram stepped toward his fiancee, grabbing his hand. "We're leaving soon, right? I can't wait to see Mama! And your father and Shori as well." He added the second two as an after thought, but Yuuri could understand Wolfram's excitement.

Still... "You really should indulge her childishness. She traumatized me when I was a kid!"

"Please, Yuuri – you really _are_ a wimp! She just dressed you as a girl. Yozak does it all the time."

"Maybe you should take a look at Yozak's personality and figure out for yourself why that doesn't comfort me very much," Yuuri replied, poking out his tongue. Wolfram chuckled, but eagerly began to tug Yuuri toward the baths.

"Enough about that! Let's go! _Please, _Yuuri?" Yuuri laughed and nodded, taking the hand Wolfram offered and running to the already churning water.

xxxxx

xxxxx

The entire room was laughing at a red-faced Yuuri. "It's really not that funny," he muttered sullenly. Even his fiance was laughing! People really needed to learn how to respect a King.

"_Mom, there's something... I need to tell you." _

"_It's Mama, darling! And you can tell me anything," she smiled politely at her son. Already, muffled laughter was coming from the boy next to him. _

'Oh, thanks Wolfram! Awesome encouragement!'_ Yuuri thought. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, uhhh... Me and Wolfram... Are official now – like, we were official before because I proposed, but that was an accident and this isn't sooo-" _

"_Oh, you're gay for real this time? YAY! My boy will make such cute babies with Wol-chan!" If Yuuri didn't know that was possible, he would have choked on his own spit. _

"_Sure, Mother," he said awkwardly. "Anyway, uhhh, at our wedding..." He took a deep breath. "I'm the girl in our relationship, so you can't go dress shopping with Wolfram – you can get him a tux to match my dress though," he said quickly, nearly blue in the face by the end since he said it in one breath. _

The laughing had started off as a quiet giggle-snort from his mother to the left, then the muffled laughter of Wolfram had gotten a little out of control, and finally, his father's booming laugh encompassed the entire room. Luckily Shori was out with friends – which shocked Yuuri because Shori had never really had friends before he'd become the Maou of Earth. Still, he wouldn't have to deal with the glowering that would result from Wolfram "Stealing away Shori's little brother", which was an added perk to Shori's new-found people skills.

Finally the laughter was dying down, and the phone was ringing so Yuuri's father went to go answer it while Miko/Jennifer noticed that it was almost eight o' clock and started to go cook her famous curry.

Yuuri was still red from being laughed at and Wolfram was slightly pink from having laughed so hard. Wolfram leaned over and placed a kiss on Yuuri's warm cheek, which seemed to increase in temperature at contact. Yuuri turned to look at the breath taking bishounen boy, smiling.

"I really love you – even if you _did _ just make me say the most embarrassing thing to my parents I will probably ever have to say in my entire life."

Wolfram was glowing from the new attention Yuuri was giving him, and he almost pounced to take his second kiss from Yuuri. This time, Yuuri was prepared and leaned in to meet Wolfram halfway. Their lips moved against each other slowly, and right as Wolfram was about to deepen the kiss, an uncomfortable cough was heard behind him. Yuuri disconnected from Wolfram and looked around his fiance to see his dad holding the phone.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but," He cleared his throat awkwardly, "There's someone on the phone for you, Yuuri."

Yuuri stood and took the phone from his dad, thinking it would be a while before his dad would be comfortable seeing Wolfram and Yuuri committing any public displays of affection. "Hello?" Yuuri thought it was odd that someone was calling him, considering that since he was usually in Shin Makoku the story around town was that he was studying abroad.

"_Dude!_ Why didn't you tell anyone you were back in town? I was just gonna have your dad tell you the latest news around school!"

Yuuri laughed awkwardly. The voice belonged to someone on the baseball team – but Yuuri could hardly imagine the face, much less place a name to it. Was it... "Uhh, Craig?"

"Duhhh!"

"Sorry," Yuuri laughed. "I just got back – we were only going to stay a couple days, then head back. I've just gotten a little bit too stressed out lately."

"Who's we?" Craig asked, curious.

"Oh, uh, you know..." Yuuri coughed, then mumbled, "My fiance..." Wolfram grinned at that – Yuuri was actually recognizing their engagement to other people!

"_Dude!_ You're getting _married?_ You're only seventeen!" Oh, Craig. Poor, simple, not-king-of-a-foreign-kingdom-Craig. If only he knew how young seventeen was for a mazoku – even if Yuuri _was _only half!

"Yeah, but... I figure, love is love. It'd be a massive shock if I ever found someone as great as Wolf. Might as well stop resisting it, and take this chance while I have it. I want to spend the rest of my life with -"

"You sound like such a girl!" Craig laughed.

"Yeah, well that's what they tell me!" Yuuri replied, wondering when the awkwardness would end and if Craig even knew how ironic his insinuation was.

"Well, we need to catch up! You've been gone a while, and I need to meet this girl of yours!" Yuuri cringed when Craig called Wolfram a girl, but it was to be expected...

"Uhh, yeah totally." Yuuri didn't really want to hang out with Craig, but he thought it would be rude to decline. "When should we, you know, chill?" He asked.

"Tomorrow for sure! But we have to get a lot of people together or it won't be as fun! I'll call all the guys and a few chicks we both hang out with, cool?"

"Sure, cool, totally," Yuuri replied forcing a laugh. How much fun it would be to tell every one of his friends that he was gay all at once! He sighed, "I gotta go, but I'll meet you at the mall tomorrow at noon, alright?"

"Yeah totally! See ya, dude!" Click.

Yuuri wondered how he functioned before he met people who actually had intelligent conversations with him. His friends from Earth certainly weren't the brightest crayons in the box... Yuuri jumped when a pair of strong arms circled around him.

"Should I be jealous? You're thinking awful hard about this Craig guy." Wolfram's words were teasing, but his voice was stony, his jealousy already emitting dangerously from his being. Yuuri tried not to think about the threatening flames that Wolfram would be holding if they were in demon territory, and forced a smile to his face.

"It's nothing Wolf – It's just that I wasn't kidding when I said people here aren't accepting of our kind of relationship. My friends want to meet my fiance, and they're expecting a girl. I'm only a little bit worried, is all."

"Well, we'll just prove to them that our love is real and no discrimination can change the way we feel! Right, wimp?" Wolfram replied easily. _If only it were that easy,_ Yuuri thought wistfully.

"Right, Wolf," He chirped, trying to stay positive for Wolfram's sake.

"Good!" Wolfram smiled largely, so happy that Yuuri was beginning to resist his culture's narrow minded way of life, and kissed Yuuri's cheek before running to the kitchen to help Jennifer with the curry.

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

Yuuri had decided to come out with a **BANG! **(If everybody was going to hate him for finally taking the big step and admitting his love for Wolfram, he might as well be a sarcastic twat about it in the process.) And everybody at breakfast the next morning could tell. Except maybe Wolfram, who didn't know what Yuuri's wardrobe implied on Earth except that it made him look simply _delectable. _Wolfram could barely keep his jaw off of the floor.

Yuuri's top was a black low-v-neck which was skin tight, clinging to his well toned abs. He wore a pair of tight fitted dark denim straight legged jeans and a pair of white Toms with a white belt. To top off the look, Yuuri was wearing guy-liner. He was either obviously gay, or emo – and with that goofy grin, he could _not _be emotionally disturbed.

Wolfram tried to speak, but all that came out was a soft squeak. He cleared his throat and tried again: "We're buying you more clothes like that and taking it home." He said, his voice shaking slightly. Jennifer could not contain her laughter!

"It's not that funny!" Yuuri complained, blushing furiously.

**A/N: For everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! And I hope you enjoyed the second installment of "The Girl". Most who reviewed, I got back to and told them that I won't be updating on weekdays, but I hope the rest of you weren't too aggravated that the update took so long! I also hope you don't mind Yuuri straying from character in the end, but I thought it would be funny and I'm trying to keep it more light hearted now. By the way, I hope everyone wore their purple on Wednesday! Happy Spirit Day! :D **

**There will most definitely be another couple of chapters now, thanks to the way this chapter developed, but let me know if you like the turn it's taking or not :] **

**I hope this chapter wasn't boring, but I'll make up for it next time! If you want to see more writing of mine tomorrow, give me a yaoi couple that I'd probably know and I'll write a one shot for you guys. Peace Out! **


End file.
